The previously available Weigela cultivars are recognized to constitute a group of opposite-leaved deciduous flowering shrubs that are grown to provide ornamentation in the landscape.
The new Weigela hybrida cultivar of the present invention was discovered during 1989 as a spontaneous mutation of unknown causation among two year-old plants of the xe2x80x98Bristol Rubyxe2x80x99 cultivar (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 492) being grown at Andre Briant Jeunes Plants at Saint-Barthelemy D""Anjou, France. More specifically, such mutation was discovered as a single distinctive branch that appeared on a single plant of the xe2x80x98Bristol Rubyxe2x80x99 cultivar.
I was attracted to the new cultivar primarily because of the attractive distinctive variegated appearance of the foliage that has proven to be stable and reliably present. Had I not discovered and preserved the new cultivar of the present invention it would have been lost to mankind.
It was found that the new Weigela hybrida cultivar of the present invention posseses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) Forms attractive red flowers that tend to fade as they mature,
(b) Forms attractive variegated foliage that is yellow-green towards the center with a lighter yellow-green and/or yellow margin and a reddish edge unlike its xe2x80x98Bristol Rubyxe2x80x99 parent cultivar (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 492),
(c) Exhibits a more compact growth habit than the xe2x80x98Bristol Rubyxe2x80x99 cultivar, and
(d) Exhibits good vigor.
The distinctive variegated foliage and compact growth habit can be used to well distinguish the new cultivar from its parent.
The new cultivar well meets the needs of the horticultural industry. It is particularly well suited for providing unique ornamental planting.
The new cultivar has been asexually reproduced through the use of softwood cuttings at Saint-Barthelemy D""Anjou, France, beginning in 1990. Such propagation has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are strictly transmissible from one generation to another.
The new cultivar of the present invention has been named the xe2x80x98Brigelaxe2x80x99 cultivar and is being marketed under the FRENCH LACE trademark.